I Always Love You
by LoveAmyLeeEv
Summary: Harry se sentia mal desde que Gina havia o rejeitado, e Draco seria quem o consolaria dessa vez.


**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo Harry Potter e nenhum personagem da fic.

xXx

**I Always Love You**

Harry não se sentia bem naquele dia, na verdade, ele não se sentia bem há um bom tempo, desde que Gina havia o rejeitado. Ele era louco por ela, mas parece que o sentimento não era recíproco. Harry sentia-se como se estivesse doente.

Ele quase não saia de seu dormitório, somente para as aulas, era raro ver Harry andando pelos corredores do castelo, ele não queria falar com mais ninguém e evitar encontrar-se com Gina, o que era fácil. Ele apenas passava seus dias nas aulas e suas noites sombrias em sua cama, sozinho.

Algumas vezes Rony foi tentar consolar o amigo, mas tudo era em vão, Rony não era uma boa pessoa para isso, às vezes ele só fazia Harry sentir-se irritado, toda vez que ele via Rony pensava em Gina, claro, ele era irmão dela, e havia certa semelhança entre os dois, mesmo que pequena.

Harry já havia chegado ao ponto de gritar com Rony e falar coisas horríveis para o garoto, mas Rony entendia o lado de Harry.

Era apenas mais um dia horrível na vida miserável de Harry, ele acordou depois de todos, certificando-se de que todos já estariam indo para suas aulas, enquanto se arrumava, Harry viu um bilhete ao lado de sua cama, o papel era pequeno e estava meio amassado. Ele pegou o pequeno bilhete e abriu, nele lia-se:

"_Potter, encontre-me no banheiro masculino. Estarei lhe esperando, não tenha medo de mim."_

Não havia identificação no bilhete, nem uma pista de quem era, ele não reconhecia a letra. Harry temia que fosse algum garoto idiota querendo pregar alguma peça nele, mas sua intuição dizia que ele deveria ir lá, ele resolveu seguir sua intuição e ir até o banheiro encontrar-se com quem quer que fosse.

Chegando lá, tudo estava silencioso, não parecia haver ninguém ali, Harry sentiu-se decepcionado com isso, ele estava prestes a ir embora quando uma voz o assustou e fez com que ele continuasse ali:

— Pensei que não viria Potter. — Era Malfoy.

Por um instante Harry arrependeu-se de ter ido até ali, ele já devia saber, era obvio que não seria algo bom, sua vida já estava um desastre, ele não esperava mais nada de bom.

— O que você quer Malfoy? — Ele perguntou, impaciente — Eu não quero encrencas e nem brigas.

— Eu não estou aqui para brigar. — Malfoy parecia nervoso, ele mordia o lábio inferior e mexia muito os braços — O que eu quero é totalmente diferente disso.

— E o que é?

— Sabe Potter, eu tenho notado que você anda muito deprimido por causa daquela maldita Weasley... — A menção em Gina deixou Harry nervoso e ele sentiu seu sangue ferver.

— Não a mencione.

— Tudo bem. Enfim, a questão é que você anda muito deprimido desde que ela lhe largou, e por mais que eu odeie você, a maior parte do tempo, eu não gosto de ver você assim.

— Onde você quer chegar com isso?

Draco aproximou-se de Harry, que hesitou por um momento, mas logo relaxou depois de olhar nos olhos do garoto, ele realmente viu que Draco não queria brigar dessa vez.

— Eu quero acabar com a sua depressão, eu quase não vejo você por ai, e certo dia eu ouvir Rony comentando com Hermione de que você só ficar no seu dormitório, deitado em sua cama sem dirigir uma palavra a ninguém. — Draco olhou para Harry — Isso me preocupa...

— Desde quando você me preocupa comigo?

— Pra falar a verdade... Desde sempre Harry. — Outro fato estranho: Malfoy chamar Harry pelo seu nome, Harry já estava ficando nervoso com aquilo — Sabe, desde quando eu vi você, eu acho que me apaixonei, olhei nesses seus lindos olhos verdes e sentir coisas que eu nunca havia sentido antes, eu não sei descrever esse sentimento, eu só posso dizer que foi amor desde quando vi você, eu estive tentando negar esses sentimentos em mim por todos esses anos, mas agora eu não posso mais negar, já é impossível, eu venho tentando esconder isso odiando você, mas é impossível, você me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca sentir com ninguém antes, e eu acho que agora é o melhor momento para dizer isso para você, você precisa de um consolo, então...

Harry apenas ficou ali, parado no meio do banheiro olhando perplexo para Draco, quem diria que Draco Malfoy nutria sentimentos por Harry por todos esses anos? Harry não sabia o que dizer e nem como se sentir, ele apenas ficou ali olhando para Draco, e viu o desespero no rosto do garoto, ele não havia dito nada desde quando Draco havia confessado seus sentimentos.

— Ah... Nossa... Eu estou surpreso — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Você... Não sente o mesmo?

— Eu realmente não sei Draco. — Ele lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso — Mas podemos tentar descobrir.

Draco sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida com as palavras de Harry, então ele sorriu.

— Como você quiser Potter.

E sem dizer mais nada, Harry empurrou Draco contra a parede do banheiro e capturou seus lábios. Draco sentiu-se tão feliz naquele momento que não pode deixar de sorrir e retribuir o beijo, mas logo se sentiu decepcionado ao perceber que Harry havia se afastado.

— Algum problema? — O loiro perguntou.

— Não! É só que... — Ele não conseguia completar a frase, não sabia descrever seus sentimentos naquele momento. Aquele beijo havia sido melhor do que qualquer outro beijo que ele havia compartilhado com Gina. Depois de um tempo em silencio, a expressão de felicidade de Draco mudou, ele achava que Harry havia detestado o beijo, Harry notou a expressão de decepção no rosto de Draco e tentou pensar em palavras corretas para descrever seus sentimentos.

— Você detestou não foi? Eu sabia! Eu nunca devia ter feito isso! Eu sou tão idiota!

— Não! Draco, por favor, não se culpe por nada. — Ele apressou-se — Draco olhe para mim! Eu não sei como dizer isso, pra falar a verdade, eu gostei sim do beijo! Sabe, foi melhor do que qualquer outro! Foi melhor do que qualquer beijo de Gina! Eu... Eu acho que eu realmente gosto de você também.

Draco sentiu seu sorriso voltar ao rosto, ele estava tão feliz naquele momento que fez o obvio, agarrou Harry mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com mais paixão, Harry retribuiu da mesma forma, até que ambos ficaram sem fôlego e se afastaram.

— Acho que agora você pode superar a Gina. — Comentou Draco depois de alguns segundos.

— Quem é Gina? — Perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

— Isso foi rápido. Agora vamos Potter, antes que alguém nos pegue aqui.

— É! Não quero correr o risco.

E sem dizer mais nada, os dois saíram do banheiro e foram em direções contrarias, ambos indo para as suas aulas, até que Draco chamou:

— Ei, Harry, nos encontramos aqui no banheiro de novo a meia-noite?

— É claro que sim! — Respondeu Harry com um sorriso, e se virou para ir para a aula, ele obviamente chegaria atrasado para a aula de Porções e Snape não ficaria feliz com isso, mas ele poderia arrumar uma boa desculpa, ele chegaria atrasado por uma boa causa, ele não se importava de todo jeito.

xXx

**N/b:** Haha' Já falei que a Raah-Sama é uma linda por ter feito essa fic pra mim? *-*

Fic Feita de Madrugada por que eu queria ler algo fofo! *-* E Eu achei Super Fofo! *-* Tava querendo morder o Dray enquanto eu lia =3

Amei ter bettado essa historia! *-*

Enfim... Review's pra linda da Raah-Sama! *-*

o/

**N/a:** Escrevi essa fic de madrugada, foi um pedido da Sandy-ly, e como eu sou uma pessoa legal resolvi escrever algo fofo para ela ^^ espero que gostem ^^ não esqueçam das review's ^^


End file.
